


Tampons?

by Munarloth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Muggle AU, it's fluff bc tbh do I write anything else? no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munarloth/pseuds/Munarloth
Summary: James, in a sudden act of chivalry, offers to do Lily's shopping when she's too busy with work.





	Tampons?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 2018 Tumblr Jilychallenge, based on the prompt 'even though they've been together forever, lily hasn't asked james to go to a store and get her tampons yet,,,, "tampons? you want me to get tAMPONS?"'

Lily’s eyes had almost completely glazed over when her phone suddenly vibrated against her thigh, jolting her awake. She glanced around the conference room - no one was paying any attention to her, thank god - and slipped her phone out of her pocket. Shit. James was calling her.

Rejecting the call, she held the phone behind her laptop screen, checking again to make sure that Carol hadn’t noticed. Carol, the Executive Director for the company that had hired Lily six months ago primarily to organize their conference programs, seemed to be under the impression that Lily was their new secretary, and as such regularly required Lily to attend meetings that really had nothing to do with her position at all, in case the phone rang or, god forbid, Carol couldn’t get an email attachment to open properly. Luckily, Carol was, at that moment, on her own cell phone, despite strictly and shriekingly enforcing the general rule that cell phone usage was not allowed in meetings.

Lily opened her messages and quickly tapped one out to James.

_I’m in a meeting, what’s up?_

He replied almost instantly.

**I have a question about the list**

Lily closed her eyes briefly. She had worried about this. You see, James was doing her shopping today. They had recently, finally, gotten together, and had spent the entire last weekend holed up in his flat when she should’ve been catching up on housework and running errands. She had realized her mistake in ignoring her responsibilities at about 10pm the night before, and James had gallantly offered to at least do her shopping. Well, sort of.

(12 Hours Before)

Lily lit up the display on her phone as the fifth episode in a row of Bake Off ended. “Oh shit, I should go.”

“Hmm?” James lifted his head from the back of the couch and looked down, tightening his arm around her shoulders as she shifted as if to stand. “Why?”

“It’s 10 o’clock and I have work in the morning.” Despite this assertion, Lily did relax back into James’s side.

“Just stay again.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?” Sirius drawled from the loveseat. “You’ve already been here all weekend.”

Lily threw a piece of popcorn at him, which he easily caught in his mouth. “You could’ve asked me to leave if it bothered you.”

“Nah, you know I love you, Evans. Besides, now that you two are finally shagging, he gets oppressively whiny when it’s been more than 24 hours since he’s seen you.”

“That’s not true.” Lily didn’t need to look up to know that James was blushing, and she lifted their entwined hands to press a kiss to his knuckles.

“It’s probably true.”

“It’s not.”

“Sure, love. I do need to go though, I need to - wait, fuck, no.” Lily sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Dammit.”

Sirius raised one eyebrow. “Care to elaborate?”

“I had errands to run today and I forgot. Shopping, mainly. I’ll be too busy the next couple of days.”

James asked “What do you need?” at the same time that Sirius waved a hand dismissively, saying “Just send James.”

Suffice it to say, she halfheartedly protested, he enthusiastically insisted, and soon she had added his email to share her phone’s shopping list.

(Anyway)

_?_

**Tampons?**

She rolled her eyes so immediately that it could only have been instinct after spending so many years in the company of one James Potter.

_Don’t tell me you’re too manly to buy them. I will literally break up with you._

**No, I just didn’t know there were so many kinds! How do you know what to buy??**

_Omg_

“Well Lily and I ordered everything together so I don’t really see what the problem is.”

Lily’s head snapped up at the sound of her name, but it didn’t seem to have actually been directed at her. She raised her eyebrows at her coworker to her left, who minimized the game of solitaire on her own laptop screen before whispering “They’re arguing about why the snack budget is already completely depleted and we’re not even halfway through the month.”

Carol was standing at the head of the conference table, hands on her hips, and was glowering at the Assistant Director. Lily remembered the list that Carol had had her order from the week before - including chocolate protein bars that no one but Carol ate, coconut water that no one but Carol drank, and cheese sticks - and chose to keep her mouth shut for this particular conversation.

**??**

_Just get kotex. A mixed box w regular & super if possible, or one of each if not. Thanks x_

**U got it babe xx**

She smiled despite herself, then jumped when her name was, this time, hurled in her direction.

“Lily! I’m sure I’ve made it quite clear that cell phones are not to be used during meetings!” Carol’s glare was fixed on Lily, whose face was glowing almost as deep a red as her hair.

“Yes, Carol - sorry - won’t happen again.”

“Yes, I’m sure it won’t. Now, if you please, come up and start this slideshow - I really don’t see why it’s so difficult to just pay attention and do your job.”

No fewer than six coworkers looked on Lily with sympathy as she hurried forward to help Carol with tasks that were decidedly not her job, and she fervently hoped that it would occur to James to include a tub of ice cream with those tampons.

When she arrived home 9 hours later, she was pleasantly surprised to find not only an extra container of ice cream in her freezer but also a large bottle of wine that had not been included on her shopping list, and tied to it a note reading ‘ **just had a feeling you’d need this tonight xx** ’.

The decision to hold onto James Potter for as long as possible was instantaneous, so much so that if Lily had been bothered to look into it a little more closely, she might find that that decision had in fact been made a very long time ago. As it was, she settled to call him to come over and help eat the ice cream instead, and if she held onto him more tightly than usual when they went to bed that night, he was happy to reciprocate without complaint.


End file.
